1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the anti-shake apparatus that performs a highly accurate, anti-shake operation by detecting both a low-frequency element and high-frequency element of a hand-shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus mitigates the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H08-152659 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus that performs an anti-shake operation based on a hand-shake quantity detected by an angular velocity sensor.
However, in the case where the angular velocity sensor is used for detecting a hand-shake quantity, the anti-shake operation is performed without a low-frequency element of the hand-shake quantity, which is removed from the hand-shake quantity by a high-pass filter to reduce the DC element of an output offset.
Therefore, the anti-shake operation can not be performed sufficiently, in particular to when an imaging operation is operated over a long exposure time (with a slow shutter speed) for imaging a photographic subject in low light.